Hassan-i Sabbah (New Earth)
| MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cult Leader | PlaceOfBirth = Earth | Creators = Kurt Busiek | First = Superman Vol 1 657 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = The man known in modern times as Khyber was once known as Hassan-i Sabbah, who silently maintained authority over the assassin order known as the Hashshashin over the millennium, having become immortal by by means of alchemic rituals. He became the scourge of the Muslim world, with his assassins terrorizing sheiks and caliphs alike, even tormenting figures such as Genghis Khan and Saladin during the Crusades. Centuries ago, Khyber placed all his human traits of conscience, guilt, and emotions into a man who would become the hero Sirocco, dubbing him “Khalid” meaning the Immortal and rendering him immune to death as long as Khyber lived. In modern times, Khyber worked in secret to use the conflict between Muslim extremism in the Western World and destabilize the more powerful nations of the world to mask his plans and make alliances with those like Ocean Master. However, he was spurned from powerful leaders like Black Adam who wrote off Khyber as a madman and their enemy. Camelot Falls Khyber was first seen in visions the Atlantean Wizard Arion subjected Superman and his friends at the Daily Planet to of a possible future where Superman and other alien heroes' involvement in humanity caused people to become dependent on them and ultimately produced an apocalypse after a metahuman war would devastate the Earth due to Khyber’s manipulations. The vision showed Superman would confront and battle Khyber but be defeated and tossed to Earth and trapped him in the Earth’s core with such force that the impact created a nuclear winter that would cause massive geological upheaval and kill billions. Those remaining would fight for survival or dominance under Khyber’s reign with Metropolis and the remaining heroes not lost to Khyber being led by Lex Luthor. In the final battle, Khyber has been shown to kill Superman but subsequently killed by Sirocco, which left a power vacuum between evil metahumans which finished off the Earth. Arion reveals to Superman that his presence on Earth has weakened humanity against future threats and in the future, to convince Superman to stop his heroism. | Powers = * : Khyber has been around for a millennium and has been alive for centuries. However, the alchemic practices that keep him alive have made his flesh intolerant of open air, thereby requiring he wear a specialized suit and mask. | Abilities = * : Kyber is a master inventor and is responsible for making tremendous strides in the field of cybernetics that allowed him to create a suit that could withstand the rigors of space and combat Superman, along with nanomachines that could poison Kryptonians. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Khyber | Links = * Khyber profile at the comicbook guide * Khyber (DC) appearances index at Comicbookdb.com }} Category:Assassins